


titty feed

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: haha bite tity





	titty feed

sans bite tiddy. ufh hot 😖♥️♥️😭😫😔👌💦


End file.
